Devil's and Titan's
by AntBoy1
Summary: Matt meets Rachel before getting kidnapped by the officer and he decides to try to save her. Things get crazy and Matt joins others who have unusual abilities. What happens next? Who's after Rachel? And will Matt finally make friends? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything. Titan and Daredevil characters belong to their prospective owners.**

**Okay, so this is a testing chapter. If you want it to continue, then tell me by following, favoritising, review, or a combination of them. I will not be continuing until I know that a decent amount of people want me to continue. Also this is the first time I have used any of the Titans or Daredevil characters. This is also the first time I have write from a blind person's perspective, so I might make mistakes and you can feel free to correct me. Also I haven't decided on pairings or Daredevil's age which will be decided by you. You can choose to vote for any character from Titans as the person for daredevil to be in a relationship with. By the way, this is pre-season one of Daredevil.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The pilot.

I hear a girl with an accelerated heartbeat. She grabs lunch and walks to a table with no people at it. I walk over to her. "Are you alright?" I ask.

"Fine," She says.

"I'm not an idiot," I say with a smirk. "I know something's got you upset. I won't push you, but if you need some help. You can come to me," I say. She stays quiet. "Okay, see you," I say. I start to walk off.

"What's your name?" the girl asks. I stop walking and turn back to her.

"Mathew Murdock, or Matt," I say. "If you don't mind me asking, but what's yours?" I ask.

"Rachel Roth," The girl says.

"I need to grab lunch, but I'll come back, Rach," I say. I walk off. I get in the line. I listen to Rachel as I walk through the line. _Something seems off about that kid, _I think. I shake off the idea. I then hear a woman walk over and talk to Rachel. After a bit of chatting I listen to Rachel's footsteps that follow the woman outside. _This doesn't look good,_ I think. I follow Rachel and this mysterious woman. I listen her run away from the woman and into a police car. _Better follow her, something seems so wrong about this, _I think. I grab a bag and follow her. I get into the 'costume' and get on top of a building beside the police station. I listen in.

"Hey, any luck with the Robin thing?" A man says.

"Wait are you talking to me? Is everyone else died? Because I am clearly must be the last person on Earth for that to happen," A woman says. I hear another man open the door.

"I guess I haven't been the most welcoming," the man asking about Robin says.

"Hey Grayson. You got a thing for helping kids, right?" the man who opened the door asks. I hear Grayson walks into the interrogation.

"Hi there. How are you doing? Word on the street is you like playing baseball with bricks and cop cars. I'm detective Dick Grayson. Want to talk about what happened," the man who asked about Robin says.

"It's you," Rachel says.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Dick says.

"You're the boy from the circus. Please. Can you help me?" Rachel says.

"Who are you? Is this some kind of sick practical joke?" Dick asks.

"I remember. People were happy that night," Rachel says.

"What the hell is this?" Dick asks.

"You, most of all. Your parents, I watched them fall. You kept wishing it was all a dream. Wishing you would wake up," Rachel says.

"Who put you up to this?" Dick asks.

"Everything led me here. To you. It can't be an accident. You've got to help me. I don't know how-," Rachel says.

"You want help? So you throw a brick at a cop car?" Dick asks.

"You don't understand," Rachel says.

"Then make me understand," Dick says.

"Someone killed my mum!" Rachel shouts.

"Okay. Name, address," Dick says. I hear Rachel write something on a piece of paper.

"She's all I had. The only person in the world who cared for me. I am alone now," Rachel says.

"I want to help. Listen, I'm gonna check this out, okay?" Dick says.

"Don't leave me here," Rachel says.

"You vandalized a police car. You're not going anywhere," Dick says.

"You don't understand. There's something inside of me. Something evil," Rachel says.

"I can't give you the kind of help you need. I will find someone who can," Dick says.

"Don't leave me here," Rachel says.

"Look, I'm sorry. I real am," Dick says.

* * *

Time skip.

I hear an officer walk into the interrogation room. "Hey, there. We're gonna transfer you. We'll be putting you with the other kids. It will be safer there. It's okay. Bring your bag. Right this way," I hear an officer say. _Something doesn't feel right, _I think. I continue to listen. They get to the ground. I hear them walk over to a car. Suddenly the officer injects Rachel with something that knocks her out.

"S***," I say. I continue to listen. I hear the officer drag Rachel into the car. I hear Dick run towards the car. The car drives off. I jump after the car, by jumping, building to building.

"Dick Grayson. Can I get a 10-20 on the car number 310?" I hear Dick say. The car speeds past me. I hear the car stop at an abandoned church and the officer pulls Rachel out of the car and takes her to a room. I catch up and jump onto the roof of the abandoned church.

"You have known you have been different, haven't you? That you have a destiny," The officer asks Rachel. I slam the door to inside the church open.  
"Please," Rachel begs.

I have been looking for you for some time," the officer says.

"Let me go," Rachel says. I rush down the stairs.

"Nothing resembles itself tonight. This dirty room is a church. I appear the villian but in truth I am the savior. You, you pose as an innocent, but deep inside, you know you're fecund and damned. You have the skin of a lamb. The sheath by which he will penetrate this world, and seed its destruction. But alas, you are the doorway he would walk through to put out our sun and I, cannot allow that to happen," the officer explains. I reach the bottom of the stairs. I run towards the room Rachel is in. "I will save us all," The officer says. I hear Dick open the door at the floor level. "I will lay your heart beside the heart of the beast. And the heart of the simpleton," The officer. I hear Rachel crying. I run faster. "And burn them all and the doorway will be closed forever," the officer says. I run into the room.

"Let the girl go!" I shout.

"She is not a girl," the officer says. I punch him in the face with my left hand and then my right. The officer tries to stab me with his knife but I block it with my right arm, getting cut. I groan. I try to punch the officer with my left hand but he catches my arm. The officer bashes me with his knee in my stomach. I fall to the floor. I try to get up. The office kicks me in the stomach. I fall to the ground. I spit out blood. "Stay down. Only one needs to die tonight," the officer says. I sense this strange 'energy?' around Rachel. I'm not quite sure what it is. Then part of this 'energy?' transfers over to the officer. I hear the officers heart beat increasing to unhuman speeds. The officer screams. I hear Dick's footsteps approaching. The officer stomach gets squished down. The officer then spews out his own blood. The officer tries to get up. He screams. He then starts coughing. He falls to the ground. I try to listen to the officer's heart beat but I find nothing. _He's died, _I think. I sit up. I put my hand on my head and then move it down to my stomach and then move it to my right shoulder and then my left. Dick enter the room. "Rachel!" Dick shouts. Dick cuts Rachel's restraints off. Rachel cries. Dick hugs her. Dick let's her go.

"What happened?" Dick asks.

"I don't know!" Rachel says. She cries. "Please help me!" Rachel says. She sobs.

"I will," Dick says. "What about him, is he with you?" Dick asks, pointing at me.

"He tried to save my life, but I don't know who he is," Rachel says.

"You do actually," I say. I get up. I remove my mask.

"Matt?" Rachel asks.

"I'll explain later, but we should probably get out of here before the police come. Don't think we can explain that," I say, pointing at the officer's died body. I hear Dick's head nod.

* * *

Scene change.

I hear gates open. Rachel, Dick and me moved towards what I'm assuming is a car by its shape. "This is yours?" Rachel asks.

"Family heirloom," Dick says.

"From the circus?" Rachel asks.

"Not the one you're thinking. Come on, let's go," Dick says. We enter the car. Dick sits in the driver's seat, Rachel in shotgun, and me in the back. Dick drives the car. The music turns on.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asks.

"Somewhere safe," Dick says.

"My mom says there's no such thing as monsters. I think she's wrong," Rachel says.

* * *

**Okay. Did you like. Tell me if you want me to continue and if you want Daredevil to be in a relationship with anyone. **


	2. Chapter 2 Hawk and Dove

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

**I hope you enjoy and all notes are at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hawk and Dove

A woman walks over to Dick, Rachel, and me, with us all sitting at a table. She asks us for our orders. "Just a coffee, thanks," I say.

"I'll have a coffee, black. Thank you," Dick says. He then turns to Rachel. "You want a hot chocolate or something?" he asks.

"Just coffee, black," Rachel says. "I'm not a kid, okay?" Rachel says.

"Okay. Same for the lady," Dick says.

"Okay," the waitress says as she pours our drinks.

"My mum didn't like me to drink coffee," Rachel says. She grabs a jar of sugar and pours it into the coffee. Dick chuckles.

"Sweet tooth, huh?" Dick says. Rachel steers the coffee. "Rachel… has anything like…. Like what happened ever happened before?" Dick asks.

"No. Not like that. I didn't mean to kill that guy," she says.

"How did you kill that guy?" Rachel takes a drink out of her coffee cup.

"We're gonna go see some old friends of mine. They're safe. They'll give us a place to lie low for a second, get our heads together. Figure out what to do next," Dick says. Rachel looks down. "You're scared. I get it. But sometimes, there's no time to be scared. No one's going to get you. Okay? I promise," Dick says.

"Where else am I going anyway," Rachel says.

"What about you Matt?" Dick asks.

"You two look like you could use as much help as you can get. So I'll stick around, at least for a bit," I say.

* * *

Scene change.

Me and Rachel are sitting on the couch, eating, with her watching the TV. "Syrio didn't have a sword! Or armor, just a stick!" the girl on TV says.

"The greatest swordsman who ever lived didn't have a sword?" the man on TV says.

"Hey, either of you want Pizza?" Dick asks, as he enters the apartment.

"Okay," Rachel says.

"Sure," I say.

"Anything on it?" Dick asks. Rachel and me just eat. "Don't let anyone in," he says. He is about to leave when he notices something. "Is that Game of Thrones? Should you be watching that?" Dick asks. Rachel doesn't respond. Dick goes to the door.

"Just don't get pineapple on it," Rachel says.

"Obviously," he says. He walks out. My phone rings. I answer it.

"Who is this?" I ask.

"It's me. Karen," Karen Page, a friend and co-worker, says.

"Oh, hey Karen, just wait for a few seconds," I say. I turn to Rachel. "You going to be fine if I go outside," I say. Rachel nods. I walk outside. "Well Karen, it's great to hear you again," I say.

"Matt, where the hell are you! you didn't show up for work this morning or call in sick. You got me and Foggy worried," Karen says.

"Sorry, it slipped my mind to call you. I'm going to be out of town to help a friend, and I'm not sure how long it's going to take," I explain.

"So, you just leave on us without filling us in?" Karen asks.

"It was a last minute sort of thing. I really am sorry about not telling you guys," I say.

"Foggy, wants to talk to you," Karen says.

"Alright, bye Karen," I say.

"Bye," she says.

"Matt, where the hell are you?!" Foggy asks.

"I'm out of town. And I'm not sure how long I'm going to be out of town. There's this girl," I say.

"Matt Murdock strikes again," Foggy says.

"No she's different. She's like me. She's…. not normal," I say.

"What do you mean not normal," I say. I hear something. "Matt!" he asks.

"I'm going to have to call you back," I say.

"Matt, don't you dare hang up…," Foggy says, but is cut off by me hanging up on him.

I walk into the room, and rush over to the bathroom to find Rachel. I hear Rachel chanting. "Rachel are you alright?" I ask walking over.

"No. Don't touch me, I don't want it getting out," she says. I rush over and hug her. I hear Dick behind us seeing what is happening.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine. I promise everything'll be alright," I say.

* * *

Scene change.

"According to the files the man who came after you appears to be a part of something called the doomsday cult. They apparently believe it's their destiny to stop the end of the world. Does that mean anything to you?" Dick says. Rachel shakes her head.

"Well, back when I was a kid, you know, I didn't get too angry or scared. 'Cause bad things happen," Rachel says.

"What sort of bad things?" I ask.

"I guess I'm an orphan, too, now. That billionaire, Bruce Wayne, he raised you?" Rachel says.

"Yeah," Dick says.

"Must have been cool," Rachel says.

"It was… complicated," Dick says.

"Does it ever go away?" Rachel asks.

"What?" Dick asks.

"The feeling you got left behind," she says.

"Yeah. Well, no, not entirely," Rachel says.

"You're gonna leave me too, aren't you?" Rachel asks.

"No. I'm not gonna do that," Dick says. I look down as I hear him lie.

* * *

Scene change.

"So, who are these guys?" Rachel asks, as we walk through the hallway.

"Old friends. Truth is, I haven't seen them for a long time," Dick says. He knocks on the door. Someone opens the door. "Hey," Dick says.

"Hi," A female voice says.

"Hi. I'm Rachel," Rachel says, introducing herself and offering her hand.

"Dawn," the female says.

"And I'm Matt," I say.

"Can we talk?" Dick asks.

"You are about four years too late, but sure," she says. We walk in.

"Wow. This place is huge," Rachel says.

* * *

Scene change.

"She killed someone. She is just a kid," I hear Dawn say.

"Whoever they are, they've got people in the department. We needed somewhere safe to regroup…. Think about what I'm gonna do," Dick says.

"What about Bruce," Dawn asks. Dick spits out the coffee he's drinking.

"He's not good with kids," Dawn says.

"Cop, huh? That's one I never would have figured," Dawn says. They sit on the bench.

"How are you?" Dick asks.

"We're great. Hank's feeling the life a little. Age waits for no man, and all that," Dawn says.

"How bad?" Dick asks.

"Two fractures, three concussions in the last year, and a herniated disk," Dawn says.

"Jesus, Dawn," Dick says.

"We're still good out there, Dick. Really good. But one slip up…," Dawn says.

"You should quit. You both should," Dick says.

"That's the plan. Soon as we take out these gun suppliers he's obsessed with. One more chance to do some good and he promised he's out. You could help us out," Dawn says.

"I'm out of the life, Dawn," Dick says.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing here, Dick?" a man says.

"Hank," Dawn says.

"I had a situation," Dick says.

"Nice little reunion you got going here," Hank says.

"You know it's not like that," Dick says.

"Sure looks like it too me," Hank says.

"Hank," Dawn says. Hank then looks over at me and Rachel.

"What the f***?" Hank says.

"Nice to meet you too," I say, sarcastically.

"Can we go back inside, please?" Dawn says.

* * *

Scene change.

"I put Rachel in the spare room and Dick on the couch. Matt said he'll sleep on the chair," Dawn says.

"It's goddamn summer camp," Hank says. "What's he doing here, anyway? Hell of a coincidence, him showing up here night before a job," Hank says.

"Coincidences happen. What, you think I called him?" Dawn asks.

"Did you?" Hank replies.

"I'm with you, Hank. Have been, will be. I'm going chalk it up to stress that you don't know that," Dawn says. She bends down. "But now that he's here, we could use his help."

"We don't need him. We've been fine," Hank says.

"We have been. But 'fine' might not be enough to shut down this gun op down. The three of us are unstoppable. We could go out on the win you want. And then you can heal, get better. WE can get better," Dawn says.

"He won't help us. He only watches out for himself," Hank says. Hank walks off. "People don't change babe."

"We'll see," Dawn says.

* * *

Scene change.

Dawn hands me a blanket. "So, you're Dove," I say. That causes her to pauses on the spot. "And Hank's Hawk, so let me guess, that makes Dick…. Robin?" I ask.

"Were you ears dropping on our conversation?" Dawn asks.

"No, sort of. When I was a kid, I was in an accident, which ended with chemicals in my eyes. And those chemicals had side effects, while it made me blind it enhanced my other senses. So, I guess you could say, I accidentally overheard your conversation," I explain. Dawn looked at me in surprise. "Oh, I'm also the devil of hell's kitchen, and I wouldn't mind helping you with whatever you have planned for tomorrow," I add.

"Thanks, but we don't really know you," Dawn says. She then smiles. "But it was sweet of you for wanting to help," she adds.

* * *

Scene change.

"Like the second-to-last one," Dawn says as we walk into the apartment.

"Yeah," Rachel says.

"I mean, I've seen it. You're gonna love it," Dawn says.

"Yeah?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah," Dawn says.

"Why don't you go watch it right now?" Dawn asks. "Take your shoe's off, both of you," she says.

Rachel laughs. "Okay," Rachel says.

"Yes ma'am," I say, and we all chuckle.

I go and watch the movie with Rachel while I listen in on the conversation about the 'job'. Then they talk about Rachel and Dick admits he's not taking her on and planning on leaving her here. And then Hank gets in and I know things are going to get bad so I walk over. Rachel follow behind me. Hank pushes Dick. "Stop," Rachel says.

"Don't you ever touch my girl now!" Hank says. Dick rams Hank into the wall.

"Stop!" Rachel shouts. Hank pushes Dick into the table.

"Stop!" Rachel shouts, but this time the thing inside of her is released and shatters the window behind them. Rachel starts to back away. "I'm sorry," she says, before running to the room she's sleeping in.

"Jesus," Hank says.

* * *

Time skip.

Dick knocks on the door, and me and him come into Rachel's room. Dick and me sit on opposite sides of the bed that Rachel is on. "I'm sorry. It's getting worse," Rachel says.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Rachel. I'm the one who should-," Dick says but is interrupted by a knock on the door. Dawn walks in.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" she asks. Dawn closes the door. "Hank is sorry. He can be a real ***hole sometimes," she says. "We gotta go," she adds. "Hank and I have that thing," she elaborates, most likely to Dick. Dick gets up.

"Dawn, I really think you should reconsider. Okay, we both know it's too dangerous," Dick says.

"You win some, you lose some," Dawn replies.

"Take care of him, okay?" Dawn says. "He needs all the help he can get."

"Okay," Rachel says. Dawn walks out of the room.

"She needs your help," Rachel says to Dick. "I can feel it." I sneak out of the room while the two talk, I grab my devil of hell's kitchen gear and leave, following Dawn and Hank.

* * *

Scene change.

I hear gunshots, as I hear Hank and Dawn kick a group of thugs ***. "Dick was wrong. Only a few of 'em," Hank says. Hank pulls out some money from the back of a truck.

"Oh, yeah. Wisconsin, here we come," Hank says. Then I hear gunshots.

"Hank!" Dawn shouts. I rush over faster.

"****," I hear Hank say, when the gunshots disappeared, and I hear some thugs standing around him and Dawn.

"Where were we?" a man says to them. "Oh. Yes," he says, before reaching for something in his pocket. Metal hedge snippers. "I believe your pants were coming down," he says. He then does a few snips to emphasis his point of what he plans on doing. I then throw a baton at his face knocking him out cold. The baton flies back to me and I run into the shadows. The men try to shot at me but have no idea where I went.

"What was that?" a thug asks. Then my baton hits that thug in the face, the baton bounces of him and flies into the guys next to him, knocking them both out, before returning to me. The three remaining men aim their guns at me. I throw my baton at the guns two of them are holding knocking it out of their hands I then rush at the two, grab my batons, as they bounce back towards me and use them to knock them out. Then the last thug standing shots me before I could move. I try to dodge it but it hits my leg and I fall to the floor. He was about to kill me when Robin knocks him out. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Grayson," I mutter. I then turn to Dawn and Hank. "You okay?" I ask.

Dawn helps Hank up. "We'll be fine. You?" she asks.

"Yeah. I've had worse," I say.

* * *

Scene change.

Dick and me go to the roof, looking for Rachel. "She's up here," Dick says. "Hey, what are you doing up here?" Dick asks. We walk closer, but she says nothing. "I was worried," he says. Again she says nothing so he walks closer. "Rach. What's wrong?" he asks.

She pulls out an envelope. "You were gonna leave me here," she says. There's a pause. "You said you weren't, but you lied," she says. "You must lie a lot. You're good at it," she says.

"What's she talking about?" Hank asks. Rachel walks over and gives Hank the envelope.

Dick walks over and says, "Hank don't read that. I-," he says before being interrupted.

"It's got my name on it," Hank says. Hank reads it. "What the ****?" he asks. There was silence. "You were going to leave her here? You were gonna pay us?" he says. Rachel walks over to the bird house.

"It's not that simple," Dick says.

"'I know you guys can watch out for her.' Seems pretty simple to me," Hank says. "You were gonna buy us."

"Hank slow down. He's just trying to help," Dawn says.

"Wait, did you know about this? You saw what he did," Hank says.

"That's enough," Dawn says.

"He's a ****ing psychopath," Hank says. Dick walks over to Rachel.

"Hey," Dawn says. The two of them continue to argue.

Dick puts his hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Hey, Rachel. I was coming back for you," Dick says. Rachel grabs Dick's hand and uses her 'magic?' before removing his hand. "Lair," she says. She turns to him. "You were never coming back for me," she says. The door to the roof opens and I hear four people. A family of a mum, dad, biff and sis. I then notice that they have explosives implanted in their skulls.

"Well, hello there, you five," 'mum' says.

"Who the **** are these guys," Hank says. Then 'dad' kicks Hank, knocking him over.

"Rachel, come on," Dick says, as he takes Rachel to a safe distance. Hank tries to get up while, Dawn and me rush in to try and help him. 'Sis' tries to hit me but I dodge by stepping backwards. Causing me to groan in pain. She then hits me in the stomach knocking me to the floor. She tries to hit me again but I grab her wrist and punch her in the face. 'Biff' then kicks me in the chest and I let go of 'Sis' wrist. She then punches me in the face knocking me to the floor. I fall unconscious.

When I wake up, I hear Rachel being forced into a car with the mentally insane family. I follow jumping from building to building. Not noticing Dawn's dying body on the street.

* * *

**What do you think about this chapter? I'm planning on giving Matt more action in future chapters but there isn't much for him to do right now. And sorry if the fight wasn't that good. Writing fights isn't my strong suit especially when its with non-powered people.  
**

**As for the pairings vote,**

**Dawn- 3**

**Rachel- 2**

**Donna Troy- 2**

**Rose Wilson- 1 **

**I'm not quite sure who I'm going to go with yet.**

**Also, would you like me to add any other marvel heroes to the Titans. **

**I hope you enjoyed. Please give me advise or constructive criticism, and until next time, ant-boy out. **


	3. Chapter 3 origins

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

**I hope you enjoy, and all notices are at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 3: origins

I had been following the nutjobs that had kidnapped Rachel in a taxi. I had been giving the confused taxi driver the entire time there. I was behind a car the entire time that seemed to be following as well. The woman driving the car, well her scents weren't exactly like anything I've ever smelt which confused me. It's like she's from another planet. But that's just crazy, right? The family stopped at a gas station and so did the woman in front of me so I pulled up. The woman walks in front of the 'dad' in the family who is in front of the female toilets that Rachel's in. "Oh gosh," he says. The woman then blasts a stream of flames at 'dad'. And also burns the wall of the toilet.

"Do you know who I am?" the woman says. Rachel gets up. "Girl, who am I?" the woman says.

"I don't know," Rachel says.

"Rachel, we better get out of here," I say, walking over and helping her up. "Before the rest of them, come," I add, pointing at the corpse. I then turn to the woman. "Um, you've got a car, right?" I ask.

Time skip.

As the woman drive sunny plays on the radio. "It's not mine," the woman says. "We've never met? Ever?" the woman asks. Rachel makes head movement. "F***," the woman curses.

"You know it's a weird question, right?" Rachel asks.

"Just sit there and be quiet. I need to think," the woman says. Rachel move her hand towards the woman. And I hear her magic.

"Do not do that! What did you do, anyway?" the woman asks.

"I can feel what other people are feeling. But I couldn't feel anything from you," Rachel says. "Who are you? What do you want from me?" Rachel asks.

"I don't know. Just know that there are people out there trying to hurt you and I'm not. Okay?" the woman says.

"Who are they? These people. What do they want from you?" the woman asks.

"I don't know," Rachel says. "Could I at least know your name?" she asks.

"You can call me Kory… if that's even really it," the woman says.

"You don't know your own name?" Rachel asks.

"I don't remember anything past a few days ago except that I've been looking for you," the woman says.

"Why?" Rachel asks.

"I don't know," Kory says. "I was hoping if I met you it would trigger something, but… you don't seem to know who I am, either," Kory says. "What about your friend," she asks, referring to me.

"My names Matt. And I help people. End of story," I say. Kory then pulls out a photo and give it to Rachel.

"Mom," Rachel says. "Where did you get this?"

"Your house," Kory says.

"What's saint Paul's?" Rachel asks.

"We're gonna find out soon enough," Kory replies.

"How did you do that back there?" Rachel asks.

"Do what?" Kory asks.

"That man… you burned him?" Rachel asks.

"I don't know. There's something inside of me," Kory answers.

"A power?" Rachel asks.

"I don't really understand it," Kory says.

"Me, too. It's a darkness…," Rachel says.

"A light," Kory says. We stop at a café.

As soon as we enter a waitress says, "Be with you in a sec." Kory stops at the doorway.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Making sure it's safe," Kory says.

"Paranoid much?" Rachel says.

Rachel, Kory and me sit down at a table. The waitress comes over. "Can I get you anything?" she asks.

"Chicken and waffles," Rachel says.

"Chicken and waffles coming up. Best in the country," the waitress says.

"I'll have the same," I add.

"Miss, can I get you something, too?" the waitress adds.

"No, thank you," Kory says.

"Three bears," a man says.

"we don't serve until after 12:00," a man at the counter replies.

"F*** you, Daryl," he says. Daryl tries to call, but the man grabs the arm with the phone.

"Travis, leave it," the waitress says. Travis walks over and grabs the waitress. "Travis let me go," she says. I clench my fists. "I told you. This is over," she says.

"No. It's not," Travis says.

"Yes," the waitress says.

"You need to answer my calls. You do what I tell you to do," Travis says.

"Let go," the waitress says.

"Excuse me, Travis," Kory says. Travis turns to look at her. "She was taking our order and we're in a bit of a hurry.

"Go get us our drinks," Travis says, and somebody does as he says. He then turns this attention back to Kory. "You should find someplace else to eat," he says.

"Matt, Rachel, go wait in the car," Kory says.

"That's right. You go with them, too, sweet checks. Before someone gets hurt," Travis says.

"Go," Kory says.

"Bu what if-," Rachel says.

"Now," she says. Rachel and me go to the car. Rachel watches while I listen, as we see/ hear Kory kick Travis and his friends a**'s. Kory then gets our lunch and gets in the car. "Chicken and waffles. On the house, apparently," she says.

"Well, I know one thing about you. Total bad***," Rachel says.

* * *

Time skip.

Kory pulls up in a church. We ring the doorbell. A lady answers. "Hello, can I help-," she says, before pausing. "You're back," she says to Kori.

"My lord. It can't be. Is this her? Oh! Look how big you've grown. It's been such a long time, my child," the person says.

* * *

Scene change.

"You don't remember anything?" she asks.

"Not a thing. Only that I was looking for…," Kory says.

"Her," the woman says.

"Mmm-hmm. Did I say why?" Kory asks.

"You came here a year ago and said only that she was in danger. That they'd found her," the woman says.

"Who had found her?" Kory asks.

"You only said you had to find her. And you did. And you brought her back to us, right as rain and as beautiful as ever. You came to us just a baby. You and your mother, Melissa. You stayed with us for a while," the woman says.

"You knew my mother?" Rachel asks.

"Yes. How is she?" The woman asks. The woman sees the look on Rachel's face.

"What were they doing here?" Kory asks.

"Your mother was worried about you. She was trying to protect you," the woman says.

"Protect me from what?" Rachel asks.

"I cannot say," the woman says. She chuckles. "You don't remember anything about being here, child?" the woman asks.

Rachel looks around and her head stops at a painting. "That, maybe," she says.

"Oh, Mary meeting the divine. A favorite of mine. What does Mary see? Can forces we consider purely theological take corporeal form? Do you see a figure in ether trying to emerge? A man?" the woman says.

"I'm not sure," Rachel says.

* * *

Scene change.

We are walking up the stairs. "Your old bedroom is at the end of the hall, dear," the woman says. Rachel walks off.

"What were you saying? Who was chasing Rachel and her mother?" Kory asks.

"When she was brought to us, apparently, Rachel was hiding from her father. I don't know the details," the woman says, I deduce she is lying about not knowing the details with my super hearing. "All I know is that her mother was frightened and convinced that she and the baby were in danger. The young woman's fear was quite convincing. As were the fresh strangle marks around her neck," the woman says.

"Her father, do you know who he is? Did he ever come looking for her?" Kory asks.

"I'm sorry," the woman says.

* * *

Scene change.

"**It's a sunny day" plays in the background.**

Me and Rachel are eating junk food at a restraint. Kory walks over. "You should try some," Rachel says.

"Pass. You gonna be long with that?" Kory asks.

"I ordered a burger, too," Rachel says. Kory sighs.

"That cop you told me about in Detroit…," Rachel says.

"Yeah. Dick. What about him," Rachel says.

"He's not your father, is he?" Rachel asks.

"No, no. He was just a cop trying…," Rachel says, but pauses. "It doesn't matter. He didn't really want to help me anyway," Rachel says.

"Do you know anything about your real father," Kory asks.

"Not much. My mum… Melissa, she never talked much about him. I mean, not ever," Rachel says. We notice a rock song.

"I'm going to change this music before my head explodes," Kory says.

"Well I need change for the arcade," Rachel says. Kory hands Rachel a note. "Really," she says.

"All I got," Kory replies.

* * *

Time skip.

Rachel, a guy named Gar, and me are standing at a game which Rachel's playing when Dick walks over with Kory. "Hey, come on. We're going," Dick says.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asks.

"Now is not the time, okay?" Dick replies.

"Why are you here?" Rachel asks.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else? Let's go," Dick says. Dick walks off, followed by Kory, then Rachel and finally me. "Rachel we gotta get you somewhere safe," Dick says.

"Do you know who sent that weird family after her?" Kory asks.

"Who the hell are you?" Dick asks.

"I don't know," Kory replies. "Somehow Rachel's the key to me figuring it out."

"IS that why you kidnapped her?" Dick asks.

"She didn't kidnap me. She saved me," Rachel says. We exit the building.

"How's Dawn? Is she…," I say.

"Matt," Dick says.

"We read what happened online. Is she gonna be okay?" Rachel asks.

"Who's Dawn?" Kory asks.

"I really can't talk about this right now, okay?" Dick says. "The cops are looking for you. They think you killed your mom."

Kory scoffs and says, "That's news."

"I may have failed to mention-," Rachel says.

"And they're looking for you, too," Dick says to Kory. "Assault on multiple officers. Arson. Not to mention kidnapping."

"Like I said, she didn't kidnap me. She saved me. When you didn't," Rachel says.

"Well, that's technically true… Dick," Kory says.

"Gee, that's a new one," Dick says.

"I'm not going without her," Rachel says.

"What she said," Kory says.

"Can you please tell me what the hell is going on?" Dick asks.

"You left me," Rachel replies.

"No. I didn't," Dick says.

"You might as well have. You were going to."

"Rachel, I wasn't."

"I read the note."

"Look-"

"You were just going to leave me with them?"

"I just needed time to figure things out."

"Stop."

"Rachel-"

"Stop lying!" Rachel shouts, before the glass explodes and car alarms go off. "I need to go back to the Sisters!"

"Okay," Dick says. "Okay. Come on, let's go," Dick says.

* * *

Scene change.

"Foggy, I need you to bring my suit over," I say, over the phone.

"The red one?" Foggy asks.

"Yeah, the red one. I've got a feeling I'll need it," I say.

"Were are you?" Foggy asks.

I tell him were I am. Then I hear an explosion.

"Matt, what was that?" he asks.

"Rachel!" I say.

"Who?" Foggy says.

"Foggy, I gotta go," I say.

"Don't hang up-" Foggy says, before I hang up. I listen in and I hear Rachel running away. I run after her.

* * *

**Okay, how was that chapter? Sorry, it took so long, wasn't motivated to do it fast since there was nearly nothing for Matt to do all chapter.**

**The pairings's at,**

**Rachel- 3**

**Dawn- 3**

**Donna Troy- 2**

**Rose- 1**

**Until next time Ant-boy out.**


End file.
